The Big Bang 2
by Nurmengardx
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas manage to get themselves involved with the Pandorica


Sam sipped his soda quietly, listening to Dean sucking down his breakfast pancakes.

'Dude do you have to do that? It's disgusting,' asked Sam, Dean's unattractively loud gulps getting on his nerves.

'A guy's gotta eat Sam, maybe you wouldn't get so uptight about it if you ate like a man,' retorted Dean, dribbling maple syrup down his front. Shaking his head Sam turned away and looked back at the diner that they had just exited. He let his eyes unfocus for a while and tried to block out the noisy chewing to his left, when he noticed something strange.

'Hey Dean?'

'Yeah?' he said thickly, mouth full of food.

'Where is everyone?' the parking lot was completely empty, as was the diner that, moments before, had been packed with people.

'Well that's new,' Dean commented.

'Dean,' came a weary voice from the back seat.

'Cas!' Dean gasped. 'Are you ok man?'

'No,' he panted. 'Something's… draining my power,' groaning he pushed himself up in the seat. 'I can't feel any presence around us. This thing must be very powerful to be blocking me.'

'Or it's because there's no one here,' Sam reasoned.

'What in the world? Besides you two I can't sense anyone. At all,' Cas lay back down and Dean and Sam got out of the Impala and stared around the ghostly parking lot.

'Dude there is no one here, I can't hear any cars, nothing,' Sam stated, and he was right, the world was silent.

'Doctor why does it keep coming back?' Amy exclaimed. The Doctor scanned the oncoming Dalek with his screwdriver.

'It's the light from the Pandorica, it's keeping it alive just as it did you,' explained, backing away from the Dalek.

'Exterminate!'

'You mean from the box?' Rory asked.

'Always with the stupid questions! Yes Rory, from the box, the thing you've been guarding for the last two thousand years.'

'Doctor the Dalek!'

'Yes Amy I know,' the screwdriver whirred.

'Exterminate! Exterminate!'

'Doctor!'

'Rory!'

'Aaaah!' Amy screamed. And then the Dalek was sparking and fizzing after a shot was fired from behind them.

'Hey don't shoot it! That's the last Dalek in existence!'

'You want to die? If this thing keeps coming back because of the light from that box, then why don't you just shut the damn door?'

'Because… Who are you?'

'I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. Sammy go close the door, don't want that hunk of metal to come back again,' instructed Dean. Sam obeyed and went to close the door of the Pandorica. 'Who are you?' he enquired warily.

'I'm The Doctor, this is Rory and Amy Pond. How did you get here?'

'We came here with…' Dean looked around frantically and Sam returned. 'Sam where's Cas?'

'He was here a minute ago,' Sam said, brow creasing. 'Who are these people?'

'The Doctor-'

'Doctor? Doctor Who?'

'Just The Doctor thanks,' he said.

'Cas!' Dean shouted, running up the stairs with Sam, while Amy, Rory and The Doctor followed. 'Cas!'

'Dean,' they followed Cas' tired voice until they found him slumped against a wall, breathing heavily.

'Cas are you all right?'

'I could be worse. I could've died. I'm actually quite surprised I didn't,' his eyes fluttered for a second before groggily focusing on Dean again.

'It's all right, rest now, we made it. You,' Dean said to The Doctor. 'You're a doctor right? Can you fix him?'

'Dean…'

'Shut up Cas, he's gonna make you better ok?' The Doctor bent down and studied Cas's face, then scanned him with the screwdriver.

'Well you're not human are you?'

'Neither are you.'

'But you're not anything I've ever seen before… So what are you?'

'My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord. What are you?'

'An angel? As in a Weeping Angel?' asked Amy, backing away.

'I'm exhausted not upset,' Cas mumbled, eyelids fluttering.

'I'm The Doctor Castiel, I'm Timelord and I'm going to help you.'

'Mmm…' he replied quietly, no longer having the strength to talk. The Doctor stood up and glanced around.

'Right! Dean and err… Moose, grab Castiel and bring him to the Pandorica. Quickly!' The Doctor swanned off back to the Pandorica with Amy and Rory in tow.

'Why does every British person call me that?' Sam said, disgruntled as he held Cas up around his shouder.

'I don't know, maybe it might have something to do with the fact you look like a moose,' Dean patronised, holding Cas' other arm around his own shoulders. They then hauled him down the stairs and up to the Pandorica.

'You really need to lay off the cheeseburgers man,' Dean said to a now unconscious Castiel. The Doctor danced around the Pandorica with his screwdriver and it began to open again. Sam and Dean stood, supporting the angel, as the light spilled out over them. They stood for a minute and Cas started to regain his strength. His eyes blinked open and he looked around.

'Dean… What-?'

'It's all right, don't talk now,' they stood, bathed in the light, until he had recovered completely.

'Right, now that that's over with, let's go, and close the door behind you,' The Doctor brandished his screwdriver and followed it.

'Hey what is that?' Sam asked, catching up with him.

'This? It's a sonic screwdriver,' he replied, scanning everything around him,

'What does it do?'

'It doesn't do wood.' Sam shook his head and watched The Doctor dance. Behind them Dean caught up with Amy and Rory.

'Hey. Amy right? I was thinking, maybe after all this, you'd come for a drink with me,' he winked at her.

'Oi! Back off that's my wife!' Rory asserted. Dean held up his hands in surrender.

'Dude's gotta try,' and hung back with Cas, who was clearly puzzling over smething.

'How did you know that guy isn't human?' he asked.

'He has two hearts, I could hear them both beating.' Dean gaped.

'Two hearts?'

'Yes.'

'Ok so you know about him and you obviously don't need to be concentrating so hard if you already know. So what's up?'

'What do you mean?'

'Dude, you're concentrating so hard you look like you're in pain.'

'The other man, the one with the red-head, he's not human either, although I'm not sure why that is. He looks human, has a human soul, I just…' he trailed off and Dean rolled his eyes, getting impatient.

'Hey uh, Doctor, where are we going?' he called.

'To the roof!' He replied.

'Why?'

'I have a theory and I want to see if I'm right.' At that moment they came to a small landing with a metal across from the stairs. The Doctor ran over to it and started doing complicated things with his screwdriver.

'What are you doing?' Sam asked.

'What does it look like? I'm trying to open the door.' Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, leaned over and pushed the door open by the handle. 'Er right,' The Doctor said and went out of the door, staring at the sky as he went. 'Aha! I was right!'

'About what?' Dean asked.

'If all the stars in all the universe have been wiped from existence then what is that?' he replied, pointing at the sun.

'Uh… The sun,' Dean said.

'No, it's not,' Cas said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

'It's not? Then what is it?' asked Sam.

'That,' The Doctor said triumphantly. 'Is my TARDIS. Exploding in every point in time and keeping the Earth alive, but why? An exploding TARDIS is powerful enough to cause the cracks in time but why is it still exploding?' he spotted a satellite dish and detached from the roof, just as Cas tilted his ear towards the sky curiously.

'What is it?' Dean asked. Sam watched The Doctor fiddling with the satellite dish intently.

'I think I hear something,' Cas said. Suddenly The Doctor exclaimed in delight and pointed the dish towards the exploding TARDIS. There was a voice.

'I'm sorry my love… I'm sorry my love… I'm sorry my love,' it said.

'Doctor is that River?' Amy asked.

'Is it a recording?' Dean reasoned.

'Of course! The TARDIS' protection system! Yes it is River, no it's not a recording. It's the TARDIS protecting her! Whenever someone is in the console room they cannot die because the TARDIS goes back in time to the last few moments before their death, enabling them time to escape.'

'Right so now what?' Dean and Amy asked in unison.

'I just need to think,' he replied and began pacing in large, erratic circles. Cas tentatively walked up to Rory.

'So…' Rory said. 'You're an angel.'

'Yes I am. What are you?' replied Cas.

'Sorry, what?'

'You're not human, I can tell that much.'

'Oh right, I forgot. I'm a two thousand year old plastic centurion. My name is Roranicus, but you can call me Rory.'

'You expect me to believe that?' Cas said contemptuously.

'You expect us to believe that you're a real angel?' Rory countered.

'This isn't my real form, it's a vessel.'

'I have guns. In my hands.'

'All right, put the rulers away boys, we've got work to do,' Amy said exasperatedly.

'Aha I've got it!' The Doctor exclaimed. 'We're going back to the Pandorica. Go!'

'Again?' Amy complained.

'Yes! Hurry up. Oh wait! I forgot! Hang on,' he fiddled with the watch on his wrist, pressed it and disappeared.

'What was that?' Sam asked, awed.

'A vortex manipulator,' Amy replied.

'A what?'

'A time-travelling, teleporting wrist watch.'

'Seriously?' She nodded. Then The Doctor reappeared, but he had someone with him.

'Amy, Rory,' she said courteously, and then spotted Sam, Dean and Cas. 'I didn't know it was a party, I would have worn something nicer.'

'Oh right, er this is Dr. River Song, River this is Dean, Castiel and err… Moose,' The Doctor explained.

'Sam,' Sam corrected.

'Yes. Castiel is an angel, a real one, he brought Dean and Moose here because he sensed us, being the only life forms left on Earth, in the universe. Right Cas?'

'Yes. How did you-?' Cas asked surprised.

'Because I'm clever. Right! Let's go!' The trip back down the stairs was considerably easier than the scale to the roof and they arrived quicker than they expected.

'Doctor what's the plan?' River asked as they arrived back in the large room with the Pandorica in.

'The light from the Pandorica is restorative right? And the universe needs to be restarted right? Well it's filled with atoms of the universe from before it started to fail, but we need to explode that light to every point ever.'

'We'd need an exploding TARDIS to do that,' River's eyes widened as she realised what he intended to do. 'Doctor you can't!'

'Can't what? What's he doing?' Amy demanded.

'He's going to strap himself into the Pandorica and fly it into the TARDIS,' River replied.

'Well she's absolutely right, you can't do that!' Rory exclaimed.

'You're going to fly a box into an explosion that big? Seriously? And will someone please tell me what the hell is a TARDIS?' Dean exploded.

'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space,' River explained.

'What?' he asked incredulously.

'Big blue box, big blue, time travelling box. It's bigger on the inside,' The Doctor said as he began wiring the vortex manipulator in to the Pandorica.

'Brilliant. So you're going to fly a box into another, exploding, box? Dude that's a crappy plan,' Dean criticised.

'I assure you it will work,' The Doctor said. 'Ha! Done! I'm ready.' He walked over to Amy.

'Remember Rory. He can come back. Ok? Remember Rory.' She nodded, unable to find the words.

'Doctor how does this thing work?' Sam asked curiously.

'Now? All I have to do is get comfy, strap on the vortex manipulator, slam the button and bang! Off I go,' he smiled.

'Right,' Sam nodded. He seemed to think for a second and then punched The Doctor in the face, stunning him long enough to strap himself in to the Pandorica.

'Sam what are you doing!' Dean shouted.

'I have to do this Dean,' he replied.

'No! No you don't. The Doctor can do it Sam!' he began running towards Sam when Cas grabbed him from behind, stopping him from moving. 'Let me go!' he growled frantically.

'There's nothing you can do. He's already tied in, he can't get out,' Cas explained, voice low from the strain.

'Sammy!' Dean cried.

'It's the only way Dean! Everything happens for a reason, that's why we didn't get wiped out like everyone else, and this way Lucifer can't get me.'

'Sam!' Dean broke down crying, struggling against Cas' iron grip. Sam grimaced.

'Give 'em hell Dean,' he slammed his fist on the vortex manipulator and the door of the Pandorica clanged shut and the whole thing disappeared in a flash.

'Sammy!' Dean screamed and suddenly The Doctor was in front of him.

'Listen to me, look at me! If you remember him he can come back,' he said.

'How could I forget Sammy?' Dean sobbed.

'Just remember.'

'Sam,' Dean whispered, burying himself in Cas's arms.


End file.
